Babysitter Short
by AntiJay
Summary: Ciel is an anoyying child and Sebastian is a babysitter hired by the Phantomhive family. Wrote this within 40 mins was rlly bored, its kinda gd idk. ENJOY XX
1. Hello

**Babysitter Short**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Currently in the Phantomhive mansion. A child, called Ciel Phantomhive is screaming his head off as he ran around the house and sliding down the bannister's of the stairs.

He was a bad kid, constant screaming, yelling, swearing and disobedient, almost like a puppy.

His mother, Rachel Phantomhive had talken to her husband, Vincent Phantomhive about considering a babysitter for their son, they found it to hard to take care of their son, he was just a bundle of energy. Perhaps to energetic for his age.

'Knock knock' was heard throughout the mansion as the door was knocked on again before it was opend by the young Phantomhive child himself.

He smiled up brightly at a raven haired male with ruby blood eyes, wearing a white shirt, black tie and a grey waste coat. He pulled a water gun from behind his back and squirted it into the mans face.

Already knowing he isnt going to like his job, the raven haired man plasterd a fake smile. "Are your parents home?" He asked the small child.

The child smirked before acting all inoccent. "Prehaps" He said before pulling the man inside "So. What's your name?"

"Sebastian-"

But he was cut off by the small ocean eyes Phantomhive child. "Im Ciel, nice to meet you" He smiled before putting his hand on the mans belly poking it. Once the boy had Sebastian's attention, he lifted is arms up in the air and made grabby hands.

"Pick me up" The boy said.

Out of nowhere Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive appeared at the top of the stairs, the boys farther spoke "Welcome Sebastian, sorry for the late greeting, it's nice to see you" Vincent smiled.

The young Phantomhive pulled on Sebastian's shirt jumping, obiously trying to get picked up. That is, until Rachel spoke up "Ciel! Don't be so rude to our guest" She said sternly.

But he ignored her and carried on trying to get up on Sebastian's shoulders. Not getting anywhere, he kicked Sebastian's shin before sitting on the floor crying.

Rachel and Vincent sighed and then Sebastian spoke "It's okay I'll take good care of him, and he will be a reborn child before you know it" He smiled at the married couple, before he was left alone with the boy.

Rachel and Vincent had a lot of work to do, and if they ever wanted it done they had to spend most of the day working.

Going down on his knee's, Sebastian brushed the hair out of Ciel's face before pulling the boy into his lap, rubbing cumforting circles on his back.

Once the boy had stopped crying he looked up to see Sebastian smiling at him, he looked away and berried his face in the mans chest.

Standing, Sebastian placed Ciel on the floor. "So, what you wanna do?"

And then it started...

Ciel had a great day, Sebastian... not so much. They both played, Doctor, cooking, family, blocks, hide and seek, chase, doggy and suprizeingly chess.

"Ciel! Time for dinner" Sebastian called from the stairs waiting for the boy, said boy came rushing down the stairs dressed as a pirate. "Play first" He had said before making an 'Arrr' sound like a pirate.

"No Ciel. Playtimes over, dinner then bed" Sebastian said picking up the squirming child.

"No!" Ciel kicked trying to get out of Sebastian's arms.

"Ciel, calm down"

"NO! I wanna play!"

Sighing, the raven haired male places the younger in a high chair, before placeing the childs food on his tray, with a sippy cup. "Dinner then bed" He said again, as he began to eat his own dinner.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm?" Said male turned around, only to get some mash thrown at his face. "Ciel, my pacients is running thin. You best eat, or else" He said whipeing his face from the mash potato.

Grumbling he began to eat his lunch, realizing he had become tired after dinner. Yawning, he was picked up, taken to his room to get dressed.

"Keep still" Sebastian said as he tried to get the 6 year old boy's pj bottoms on. Alas the boy kept on kicking his legs so that his so called 'Babysitter' couldn't.

"No! It's to warm!" He complains but lost the battle in the end.

"Good night Ciel"

"Wheres my kiss?" Sebastian turned around a little shocked at the questions leaveing him to say 'What?' dumbly.

"Mummy and daddy allways give me a kissy before they leave me" Said boy sat up crossing his arms cutely, until he got what he wanted. A kiss on the forhead, or so Sebstian thought.

"Thats where daddy kisses me" He said then pointed to the side of his lips "Mummy kisses me here"

Ignoreing the boy, Sebastian pushed the boy backk onto the matress and tucked him back in, and leaving before he was asked anymore questions.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i am really bored and just wrote this.

 **-Ciel2031**


	2. Goodbye

_**Recap:**_

 _ **"Mummy and daddy allways give me a kissy before they leave me" Said boy sat up crossing his arms cutely, until he got what he wanted. A kiss on the forhead, or so Sebstian thought.**_

 _ **"Thats where daddy kisses me" He said then pointed to the side of his lips "Mummy kisses me here"**_

 _ **Ignoreing the boy, Sebastian pushed the boy backk onto the matress and tucked him back in, and leaving before he was asked anymore questions.**_

* * *

Babysitter Short

Chapter 2

* * *

Hearing his guest bedroom door creak, he thought it was something but ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, until he felt his cover being pulled until a weight was ontop of his stomach.

"Sebastian~!" Ciel whisperd to the male he was sat on.

Groaning said male opend his eyes to see Ciel. "Ciel? What are you doing?"

"It's time to wake up" The boy said "And play!" He butted in at the end of his sentence which made Sebastian groan in return. This boy was really tireing him out. Big time.

"Fine fine, im up. But breakfast first"

"Alright!" The boy chirped happily before getting off Sebastian and looking round the older males room.

"This rooms boreing" Ciel yawned, then ran off to his own room again for who knows why? But soon found out when he started to paint the walls with pink and blue paint.

"Ciel what are you doing!?" Sebastian pulled the boy away. "What?" He had asked looking at his fingers covered in paint "You dont like it?" Ciel questions, then his lower lip began to quiver before tired came to his eyes and he began to cry, falling onto the floor, rubbing his eyes with fists.

"I thought it would make you happy!" He screamed as he cried.

"Shh, shh. I do, just not on the wall okay? Maby if your good we can paint a picture together on some large paper?" Sebastian questioned the boy as he helped the boy up before cleaning said boys hands.

"Okay!" Wow did the boys moods change so quickly.

* * *

"Feed me!" Ciel yelled banging his fists on his high chair. Groaning Sebastian reached over and grabbed Ciel's spoon scooping up the youngers breakfast of weetabix and putting it in the boys mouth.

Humming in apreciation. Sebastian in the silence and Ciel in the fact that he won over Sebastian.

Once finished, they headed back to the youngers room and in a second all his art supplys where all over the floor, ready to paint like Sebastian had promised.

* * *

Years had passed and Ciel is now currently 13 years of age, and more adult like, though his attitude against Sebastian, has grown more propper and soficticated as a Phantomhhive should be.

Sighing Sebastian packed his things "Where you going?" Ciel questioned as he watch Sebastian about to open the front door to leave, forever, cause his job is done.

"Dont go" The boy whimperd "Im sorry, if i was to mean or did anything. Please dont leave" Ciel said.

"It's not you Ciel, its just time for me to go, your all grown up now" And with that, the male left, Ciel running after. "SEBASTIAN!" The boy said opening the door to find no one there. Where was he?

From the distance Sebastian saw how upset the boy was, but if he didnt leave he would of eaten that pure soul. For the best, he left. He loved the child, and had fun and memorable memorys.

* * *

The end thx for reading was rlly bored when i wronte this story X3 ah well, hope its gd enough.

 **-Ciel2031**


End file.
